


lucifer rises

by Snokoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Future, Gen, Telepathy, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snokoms/pseuds/Snokoms
Summary: hiiso this is my first worki wrote it about a year ago and only just translated it.as you can probably see english is not my first language. any and all mistakes are mine.comments are highly appriciatedalso in nederlandshttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21320830i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platformsi do not give permission to post this work on other sites





	lucifer rises

**Author's Note:**

> hii  
so this is my first work  
i wrote it about a year ago and only just translated it.  
as you can probably see english is not my first language. any and all mistakes are mine.  
comments are highly appriciated
> 
> also in nederlands  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320830
> 
> i do not give permission for my work to be posted on other platforms
> 
> i do not give permission to post this work on other sites

When the busses stop riding, and the trains stop rolling.

When de bicycles stop their cycles, and legs stay frozen on the ground.

When the trams and the subways and the busses and the boats and the ferry’s stop existing.

Is the day teleportation will rise.

The day that men from one blink to the next shift their presence

Never walking, airmoving fast

The day words stop living.

Is the day thought transfer comes to be

The day that visual thoughts shall take over the world

And symbols cease to exist

When men shall think in moving pictures

In airstreams and electric sparks

In telepathic forms

Without letters without symbols

Without signs without buildings

Radioactive waves instead of colours

Frequencies instead of sounds

That is the day that lucifer will rise ones more


End file.
